


We Are Everywhen

by Cygfa



Series: We are Everywhen [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No spoilers for S3, Pride, do not copy to another site, post-s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygfa/pseuds/Cygfa
Summary: Just a little snippet about Culmets and Pride in the future.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: We are Everywhen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995757
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Culmets Celebration 2020





	We Are Everywhen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pencilguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/gifts).



Paul clears his throat as he approaches the table Hugh is sitting at to signal his approach, trying not to startle him too much. He doesn't flinch as much as he did the shortly after his return, but Paul can still see the way his shoulders and fingers tense for a moment. Then he turns away from the viewport and the Nebula outside and looks up at Paul, still looking half in thought.  
"You were far away..." Paul puts his tray down and settles into a seat across from his partner.  
A smile blooms in Hugh's face and he looks at Paul in the way he does now sometimes - like he is trying to learn and memorize bis face anew.  
"I was....it would be Pride Week in San Francisco right now....back then."  
Paul looks up from stirring his soup, bis eyebrows raised.  
"That time of the year, huh?"  
"Mmmhm," Hugh hums, still smiling. "I was thinking of that exhibition we went to."  
"On our fifth date? After I met your family?" Paul smiles as well before taking a spoonful of soup. Hugh is still looking at him, continuing to ignore his Pad See Ew.  
"I remember your face when you found that photo of your many times great-grandfather," Paul watches Hugh as the smile lines around his eyes deepened.  
"He looked so happy in that photo," Hugh says, a far-away look stealing onto his face again for a moment. Then he focuses on Paul again, his eyes glinting. "I also remember you at the party later that day. You were so reluctant at first, making me think you didn’t like dancing."  
Paul laughs. "I had to keep some surprises up my sleeve, in case you decided you didn't like my prickliness after all."  
"Tsss..." Hugh snorts and turns his right hand over, resting it on the table so that his palm was facing upward. Paul hesitates for a moment, glancing at the half-full mess hall around them, but then he reaches for Hugh. Warmth floods through him when Hugh squeezes his fingers.  
"I love your prickliness."  
They hold onto each other and both turned to their food again.  
"I wonder..." Paul says after a moment, putting his spoon in his half-empty bowl again, "do you think they still do Pride celebrations now?"  
Hugh looked at him, raising his eyebrows. "I hope so. If only to teach our history. Maybe..."  
"Hmm??"  
"Maybe we should do one. On the Hood our First Officer always organized a Pride party for everyone wanting to mark the occasion..."  
They looked at each other for a long moment, excitement almost making the air crackle between them.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this little ficlet was inspired by the book We Are Everywhere: Protest, Power, and Pride In The History of Queer Liberation. I highly recommend it: https://www.penguinrandomhouse.ca/books/570409/we-are-everywhere-by-matthew-riemer-and-leighton-brown/9780399581816  
> The authors also run this instagram account: https://www.instagram.com/lgbt_history/


End file.
